Never Understand
by namyunki0709
Summary: Nakahara Chuuya, 20 tahun. Ditengah-tengah kemajuan teknologi modern kota Tokyo pada abad ke-21, dia harus berurusan dengan satu makhluk tak kasat mata/ ini adalah kisah sinetron ala ala yang harus dialami Chuuya diusianya yang ke 20/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

文豪ストレイドッグス Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Story by me.

.

_Never Understand_

.

Nakahara Chuuya, 20 tahun. Mahasiswa Universitas Yokohama, dari Departemen Ilmu Sosial dan Politik.

Sekarang mari kita lihat bagian terpentingnya, seorang mahasiswa yang baru saja menginjak usia kepala dua itu kini berdiri di tangah-tengah pemakaman kota dengan memegang sebuah senter kecil.

Dia belum mati tentunya, tidak pula dalam masa pelantikan organisasi. Apalagi mencuri mayat.

_Hoo yang benar saja. _

Otaknya masih cukup waras ditengah-tengah keuangan bulanannya yang mulai mencekik. Alasan Chuuya berada di pemakaman kota ini sangat klise dan 'agak' tidak masuk akal sebenarnya.

"—Aku tidak menemukan apapun disini. Ayo pulang saja."

_Nah_, dia. Sumber alasan kenapa Chuuya berada di pemakaman kota tengah malam. Dia adalah seorang arwah pria yang mengaku lupa bagaimana dirinya bisa mati, yang kemudian memaksa Chuuya untuk membantu menemukan alasannya. Sungguh, cerita dramatis asal mana itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Chuuya _sangat_ tidak peduli, ada banyak hal penting lain yang bisa ia lakukan daripada mencari alasan seseorang mati, misalnya mencari diskonan bumbu dapur dengan dosen ekonominya yang ternyata _crazy rich_ itu. Lagipula dia bukan calon detektif, jadi bisa dibilang hantu itu meminta tolong pada orang yang salah. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, hantu ini akan terus menempel padanya sampai dia mendapatkan yang ia mau. Sungguh merepotkan.

"Kau yakin namamu Dazai?"

Chuuya bertanya memastikan, sedangkan yang ditanya terlihat berpikir sejenak. Chuuya baru tahu kalau hantu bisa diajak bicara sesantai ini.

"Hm, ya aku dengar samar-sama seseorang memanggil nama Dazai sebelum aku tidak sadar. Jadi tentu saja itu benar."

Chuuya mengerutkan dahi, teori dari mana itu. Kalau dipikir secara logis, mungkin saja 'Dazai' yang dimaksud bukan namanya. Bisa jadi itu nama milik orang lain yang berada dilokasi kejadian.

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan loo~" ucap Dazai dengan nada menyindir, sedangkan Chuuya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, sebelum berjalan menembus tubuh jangkung yang sedikit melayang itu.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Chibiko-_kun_." tambah hantu itu tanpa tau malu.

Chuuya hanya berdecak kesal sebagai respon. Sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam dan dia masih ada kelas besok pagi. Lalu seingatnya ada satu paper yang harus dia kumpulkan, jadi sepertinya dia akan datang kelas telat sedikit.

Yah, itu yang dia pikirkan _sih_.

* * *

X1

* * *

Dua jam sebelumya, 22:02 pm.

.

"Nakahara-_san_, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Biar aku yang membereskan sisanya." Chuuya menghela nafas lega. Lalu membungkuk terimakasih kepada Lucy—rekan kerjanya, sebelum melengos pergi ke ruangan khusus staff.

Bekerja di kedai kopi ini mungkin menjadi pilihan terbaik. Karena pemilik kedai ini ramah dan mengerti bagaimana memperlakukan pekerja _part time_ seperti dirinya. Gajinya juga lumayan untuk uang saku tambahan, paling tidak Chuuya bisa hedon sebentar saat gaji bulanannya keluar.

Ngomong-ngomong Chuuya baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit satu minggu yang lalu, setelah berhasil menjalani operasi kecil dipelupuk mata. Dan entah karena terbawa dari rumah sakit atau bagaimana. Sejak saat itu Chuuya mampu melihat hantu, _yah_ hanya satu sih untuk sementara ini. Tapi itu sudah masuk hitungan indigo, _kan_?

Padahal sejauh yang dia tau, keluarganya tidak memiliki garis keturunan indigo, jadi sangat kecil kemungkinan jika mata batinnya terbuka karena alasan keluarga.

Dan anehnya ya anehnya, tolong digaris bawahi. Hanya hantu lelaki yang selalu berdiri perempatan jalan, depan kedai kopi tempat ia bekerja, yang bisa nampak dimatanya.

Awalnya Chuuya tidak yakin jika yang dia lihat adalah hantu, sampai akhirnya dia melihat sendiri bagaimana hiruk piruk orang-orang yang menyebrang jalan menembus tubuh lelaki itu tanpa masalah.

Jika dilihat secara keseluruhan, pemuda-hantu- itu terlihat sama seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya. Dia cukup tinggi, dari segi wajahnya mungkin dia seumuran dengan Chuuya. Rambutnya coklat gelap, selaras dengan irisnya, tatapannya datar, tapi tidak kosong.

Yang lebih penting, tidak ada bercak darah ataupun luka disekujur tubuhnya. Tapi mungkin juga lukanya ada dibalik perban yang terlihat dibalik pakaiannya. Dan jika biasanya hantu itu memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang, dia malah menggunakan pakaian formal. Kemeja putih yang balut dengan cardigan biru gelap dan celana jeans panjang. Cukup stylist untuk dikategorikan sebagai orang yang baru saja mati, atau mungkin hantu abad ke-21 memang mulai mengenal fashion?

_Oke lupakan. _

.

Chuuya mengecek kembali tas selempangnya, memastikan semua barang miliknya tidak ada yang tertinggal sebelum berpamitan kembali kepada pemilik kedai kopi dan Lucy.

Seperti biasa, Chuuya harus melewati hantu itu sebelum menyebrang jalan, karena apartemennya memang berada diujung gang perempatan. Itulah alasan kenapa Chuuya selalu mengambil ancang-ancang didepan pintu kedai kopi, menunggu lampu penyebrangan berganti merah, dan berjalan secepat mungkin untuk menghindari kontak dengan hantu itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, hantu tetaplah hantu, bukan berarti Chuuya takut dengannya. Chuuya hanya tidak mau repot-repot berurusan dengan hal mistis semacam itu. Setidaknya ini yang dipikirkannya sebelum seseorang menabrak pundaknya dengan cukup keras, yang membuat Chuuya secara refleks menoleh dan bertatap muka dengan hantu itu.

'_Shit.'_

Chuuya buru-buru mengalihkan padangannya pada wanita yang baru saja menabrak pundaknya.

"Maaf aku—"

"Tidak apa."

Jawab Chuuya cepat, tidak peduli jika dia dianggap tidak sopan karena memotong pembicaraan seseorang. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah bergegas menyebrang jalan dan kembali ke apartemenya secepat yang dia bisa. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan, Chuuya bahkan nyaris lupa dengan kata sandi dipintu apartemen miliknya sendiri.

_BRAK _

"Ah sial." Chuuya terjatuh dibalik pintu. Nafasnya sedikit berat setelah berjalan cepat menaiki tangga dua lantai. Matanya terpejam, merasakan sensasi berdenyut di kepala.

Hantu itu balik mentapnya tadi. Sungguh kebetulan yang hakiki. Sekarang bagaimana caranya berangkat ke tempat kerja besok, huh?

Chuuya memukul kepalanya pelan, Shibusawa pernah bilang jika kau ketahuan dapat melihat hantu, maka dia akan mengikutimu.

_Wahh_ sialan. Chuuya ingin mencakar wajah Shibusawa sekarang.

"Kau sakit?"

.

"Tidak."

.

_Eh_.

Chuuya segera membuka matanya, mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai _brunette_ sedang berjongkok dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu diatas dagu, wajahnya berseri, dan bibirnya merekah. Memberikan senyuman lembut tanpa dosa.

"Halo—"

"AAAHH!"

..

...

* * *

Begitulah mereka bertemu. Nakahara Chuuya, 20 tahun. Ditengah-tengah kemajuan teknologi modern kota Tokyo pada abad ke-21, dia harus berurusan dengan makhluk tak kasat mata.

—_prolog_ kali ini dibacakan oleh Shibusawa Tatsuhiko, mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Prancis. _**/g/**_

Oke yang terakhir itu tidak penting. Serius.

* * *

.

**\Tbc/**

A/N : _it's been a long time _T.T bener-bener kaku nulisnya, gaje pula. Yah biasanya juga gini sih. Ehe. Penginnya bikin humor crack gitu, tapi masih bingung mau crossover apa stay bsd aja. Hmm. Saran monggo…

Sebenernya kepancing nulis hal mainstream karena baca manga 23:45 shjhakhnhjj ada yang pernah baca? Tapi yang ini dibikin ada humornya dikit /kalaudapet/ oke gitu aja dulu. Hhhh.

_Thank you for reading~_


	2. Chapter 2

文豪ストレイドッグス Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Story by me.

.

_Never Understand_

.

"AAAHH!"

"Wow, kau benar-benar bisa melihaku ya—"

_SHEEET_

Chuuya mengayunkan tas selempangnya, walaupun dia sadar bahwa tasnya hanya akan menembus kepala hantu tersebut.

Kemudian tanpa berfikir lebih lama, Chuuya segera berlari keluar apartemen, dan mengetuk—atau lebih tepatnya menendang—pintu apartemen milik rekannya. Rekan sesama anggota Klub Fotografi.

"NIKOLAI GOGOL! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

_BUK BUK BUK_

"OI NIKOLAI—"

"CHUUYA BERISIK!"

Dibarengi dengan suara kunci rumah terbuka, wajah lelaki bernama Nikolai Gogol muncul dari balik pintu. Wajahnya terlihat kusut, rambut berantakan dan matanya masih setengah terbuka. Beruntung tidak ada air liur diwajahnya.

Chuuya iri. Kenapa orang tampan bangun tidurpun tetap tampan. _Oh_ mari lupakan sejenak. Dia masih diikuti hantu. _Ingat?_

"Hey, izinkan aku menginap. Ada laki-laki aneh di apartmenku."

Chuuya menunjuk ke arah pintu apartemennya yang terbuka. Menampakkan wajah hantu brunette yang sedang memandang rendah melihat tingkah lakunya.

Nikolai mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Chuuya, dahinya mengerut sebal. "Apa? Tidak ada apapun disana."

Chuuya baru ingat, jika yang muncul disana adalah hantu. Dan Nikolai bukan _indihome_—_salah_-indigo. Astaga.

"Tapi—"

"Chuuya, dengar..."

Chuuya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nikolai, masih dengan tatapan memohon. Berharap pemuda berdarah Rusia itu luluh dan mau memberinya tumpangan, meski hanya malam ini.

"Kau halu."

Nikolai tersenyum simpul, sebelum menutup pintunya. Chuuya mematung sejenak.

"OI SIALAN! NIKOLAI—"

"TOLONG DIAM ATAU AKU PANGGIL POLISI?!" seru tetangga yang lain.

Chuuya mendadak bungkam, tangannya masih memegang gagang pintu apartemen Nikolai. Ingin rasanya dia mendobrak paksa pintu apartemen temannya ini, tapi itu artinya dia siap dilaporkan pada polisi. Dan hal itu tentu saja akan lebih menyusahkannya lagi nanti.

_Teman yang __kurang ajar __memang._

Chuuya memijit pelipisnya pelan sambil berfikir kemana tempat yang yang bisa dia tuju. Kalau dia mau, mungkin dia bisa menginap ditempat Kajii. Sayangnya, bocah Teknik Kimia itu terlalu ember untuk di jadikan tumpangan. Apalagi hantu itu pasti akan terus mengikutinya nanti. Bagaiman kalau hantu itu tiba-tiba membuat onar di tempat Kajii? Bagaimana kalau Kajii tiba-tiba dirasuki?_ Oh ayolah_, Kajii yang tidak kerasukan saja sudah mampu membuatnya 'sabar' apalagi ditambah hantu brunette itu. _Double __attack _namanya_._

Chuuya menghela nafas kasar, dia tidak mau menghabiskan satu malam dengan hantu itu sendirian, tapi dia juga tidak bisa memberitahu temannya yang lain. Terlalu merepotkan, Chuuya yakin mereka pasti akan meng-interogasinya terlebih dahulu. Dengan berbagai pertanyaan tidak masuk akal semacam.

_'Sejak kapan bisa liat? Oh, kau bisa liat yang kayak di jurnalriza itu ya? Wih keren, berarti bisa ngomong sama mereka dong? Berarti kau bisa jadi partner Roy Kiyowo itu dong.'_

_Wah _ribet. Chuuya mau jadi batu aja.

Chuuya mendadak ingat ucapan Shibusawa—lagi— saat mereka sedang duduk bersama di taman kampus, pemuda itu mengatakan roh yang gentayangan biasanya karena mereka ingin membalas dendam atas kematian mereka yang mendadak dan tidak lazim. Dan mereka berbahaya bagi yang bisa melihatnya.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk rumah Chibiko-_kun_?"

Chuuya tersentak dan menoleh pada hantu brunette yang masih setia menunggunya. Wajah hantu itu masih berseri, senyumannya-pun belum pudar. Terimakasih pada Shibusawa yang membuatnya mau menggunakan otaknya agar lebih sering berfikir.

_Oke. Jadi, sekarang bagaimana? _

* * *

...x...

* * *

_Ddrrt drrt drrt _

Chuuya mematikan alarm dari ponselnya malas, dia masih ingin tidur. Seandainya dia tidak telat mengisi kartu rencana studi, mungkin dia bisa mengambil jadwal kuliah siang-sore dan bisa melanjutkan mimpinya setiap pagi. Seandainya ya, seandainya.

"Kelas pagi adalah hal yang terburu—"

Chuuya menghentikan ucapannya dan segera bangkit dari posisi tidur. Irisnya meneliti ke seluruh sudut ruang kamarnya.

Tidak ada apapun.

Tidak ada hantu brunette yang semalam menyuruhnya memanjat tembok pemakaman kota, dan membuat dirinya disebut halu oleh Nikolai. Mungkinkah hantu itu tidak muncul saat siang? Ya mungkin saja. Setidaknya pemikiran positif semacam itu membuatnya sedikit lega, paling tidak Chuuya tidak perlu melihat wajah menyebalkan itu dipagi hari yang cukup cerah ini.

_Ting! _

Chuuya meraih ponselnya, dan menggeser layar untuk melihat pesan masuk.

_From: Shibusawa T. _

_Subject: Re: SOS _

_Apaan? Kau__ lagi__ ngidam sosis babi ya? _

Perempatan imajiner muncul dikepala Chuuya, seandainya ini anime. Mungkin kalian bisa lebih jelas melihatnya. Chuuya tidak yakin apakah pemuda freak apel itu sedang bercanda atau murni tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya kemungkinan nomor dua lebih tepat.

Chuuya membalas pesan itu cepat, sebelum memulai ritual paginya. Dosen mata kuliahnya hari ini cukup strict dengan mahasiswa yang terlambat masuk kelas. Biasanya saat dia masuk, pintunya akan langsung ia dikunci dari dalam. Jadi, jika kalian terlambat masuk, silahkan membolos saja dan absensimu hilang satu.

Disini Chuuya sudah terlalu sering membolos, dia tidak mau menambah goresan merah diabsensinya. Ditambah, dia harus menyerahkan tugas paper sebagai pengganti ujian hari ini.

Jika nilai semesternya turun lagi, Chuuya yakin ibunya tidak segan-segan menyeretnya pulang ke rumah dengan motor kesayangannya. Sadis memang.

..

...

"Mari kita cukupkan materi hari ini. Silakan ketua, buka pintunya."

Seluruh murid segera berjalan keluar, termasuk Chuuya. Setelah ini dia harus bertemu dengan Shibusawa di cafe kampus. Bagaimanapun juga, pemuda itu yang selalu bercerita tentang hal mistis padanya. Jadi Chuuya harus memastikan banyak hal, dan memintanya bertanggung jawab untuk semua pemikiran Chuuya yang mulai ngawur.

.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Shibusawa langsung membuka pembicaraan saat pesanan Chuuya datang. Dia tidak suka terlalu banyak basa-basi, kecuali jika mereka mau _spill_ berita terbaru yang sedang viral. "Kau.. Bisa melihat hantu _kan_?"

Chuuya bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik, sedangkan Shibusawa terlihat memainkan sedotannya sambil tersenyum simpul. Pose yang cukup elegan, tapi menurut Chuuya itu terlihat agak lebay.

"Tentu... Tidak."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka, tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Jika kau tanya dari mana semua pengetahuanku, itu aku dapatkan dari nenekku. Dia bisa melihat _mereka_."

Shibusawa melanjutkan, sesekali menyesap jus apel miliknya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa merasakan 'dia' tidak?" Chuuya mengerling ke bangku sebelahnya, Dazai duduk disana sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja. Dia sedang mengantuk katanya, atau lebih tepatnya dia ingin bermalas-malasan sejenak.

Chuuya sudah menaruh tasnya disana, berjaga-jaga agar kejadian tadi pagi di kelas tidak terulang kembali. Rasanya aneh melihat seseorang duduk menembus tubuh hantu, Chuuya geli sendiri melihatnya.

Shibusawa memincingkan mata untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia membelak kaget. "Woah, dia... Siapa?"

Chuuya mengendus, kalau dia tahu dia tidak akan bertanya. Dasar idiot.

"Itu yang sedang aku cari tahu."

Shibusawa mengangguk takzim, dia masih tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi setidaknya Shibusawa mampu melihat bayangan disebelah Chuuya. Bayangan hitam yang sepertinya cukup tinggi.

"Tunggu... Kau mau membantunya?" tanya Shibusawa memastikan, dan Chuuya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Membuat pemuda bersurai salju itu tersedak jus apel.

"Serius? Aku kagum. _I stan you_."

Chuuya memutar bola matanya malas, dia melakukannya juga karena terpaksa. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Shibusawa terlihat berfikir sejenak. Tangannya bergerak membuka layar ponsel miliknya, mengetik sesuatu disana. Entah apa yang sedang dia cari, Chuuya baru tahu jika dia bisa seserius itu.

"Kau harus cepat, sebelum pertengahan musim panas tiba. Hantu itu harus kembali ke alamnya saat itu." Chuuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Hah? Apa maksud—"

"Tiga hari, sisa waktumu tiga hari untuk membantunya."

Chuuya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, matahari musim panas terlihat membara dari balik bingkai jendela cafe. Sepertinya, musim panas kali ini akan membuat cerita yang berbeda dengan musim panas tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

.

.

/**Tbc**/

.

a/n: kali ini aga absurd. Ya bisanya juga gini sih. maaf saya bingung temen Chuuya siapa aja :" jadi saya pake Nikolai sama Shibusawa ehe.

_Thanks for your reading. Hope you enjoy it. _


End file.
